Las heridas de una guerra
by Crisalyda
Summary: Homenaje a todos aquellos que murieron en la guerra contra Voldemort. Porque no los olvidamos.


_**Las heridas de una guerra**_

La guerra siempre deja heridas. Heridas que no sanan y que siempre permanecen. Heridas más allá de lo físico, heridas que destrozan el alma.

Las muertes, inevitables en una guerra, se clavan como clavos ardientes en las mentes de las personas que han luchado en esa guerra, hayan ganado o no, porque todos pierden algo.

Harry Potter ha ganado y, sin embargo, no se siente satisfecho por ello, porque sabe que él también ha perdido, aunque sea Voldemort el que esté tirado en el suelo del Gran Comedor.

Porque nada podrá compensar nunca la muerte de sus seres queridos, que han ido cayendo, uno a uno, en esta guerra de tristeza y desesperación.

Porque nunca conocerá a su madre, Lily Evans, que sin duda debió de ser una persona maravillosa. Ni a su padre, James Potter, y reírse de sus bromas y asombrarse de su valía.

Porque nunca podrá disfrutar de la infancia que le fue arrebatada, ni divertirse contemplando las peleas matutinas de sus padres, que siempre acababan en besos y dulces reconciliaciones. Ni llorar sobre el hombro de una madre y disfrutar de su cálido abrazo. Tampoco podrá reírse cuando su padre intente montarse en su escoba de bebé para enseñarle como usarla y se caiga en el intento.

Nunca podrá agradecerle a Cedric Diggory que le ayudara en el Torneo de los Tres Magos al decirle como podía abrir el huevo, y confesarle que sentía profundamente su muerte.

Ni volver a reír de los chistes que contaba su padrino, y sentir que tiene una familia, alguien que se preocupe por él fuera de Hogwarts. No escuchará más los relatos que contaba Sirius Black sobre las aventuras de James y él, ni se sentirá complacido de que lo trate como a un adulto.

Nunca más sus ojos verdes volverán a cruzarse con los azules de Albus Dumbledore, y tendrá la sensación de que lo están analizando con Rayos X. Las charlas que mantenía con él tampoco volverán a producirse, al igual que sus bromas y sus consejos, que no podrá escuchar.

Ojoloco Moody tampoco aparecerá un día de estos con su ojo mágico, azul eléctrico, girando en todas las direcciones, y gruñendo su habitual: "¡Alerta permanente!".

Peter Pettigrew no volverá a cruzarse en su camino, y por poco aprecio que le haya llegado a tener, Harry no puede evitar sentir algo de lástima por aquel nervioso hombrecillo, que una vez fue compañero de aventuras de James y Sirius, y también fue rata de Ron. Y que aunque se uniera al bando oscuro, y entregara a sus padres, fue únicamente por cobardía.

No llegó a conocer mucho a Colin Creevey, pero sigue sintiendo pena al pensar que nunca volverá a levantar su cámara, deseoso de fotografiarlo.

Remus Lupin no conocerá a su hijo, ni sonreirá más cuando todos los de la Orden se reúnan y se sienta en familia, tampoco volverá a ocupar el sillón de la Mansión Black que tanto le gusta y contemplará el fuego de la chimenea con aire pensativo.

La metamorfomaga Nynphadora Tonks no podrá volver a cambiar el color de su cabello, ni a gritarle a Remus que le da igual que sea un licántropo, que quiere estar con él. Tampoco esbozará su enorme y contagiosa sonrisa nunca más, ni tropezará o romperá algo, poniendo de los nervios a la Señora Weasley.

Fred Weasley también se ha ido, y no volverá a hacerlos reír junto a su hermano George, ni a soportar las broncas de la Señora Weasley, ni a vender más cosas en Sortilegios Weasley.

Tampoco verá más a Severus Snape. Nunca le ha tenido aprecio, pero ahora sabe que en el fondo siempre lo protegió y que lamentó profundamente la muerte de su madre. Y que, probablemente, sea el hombre más valiente que ha conocido.

Dobby murió salvándolos de la Mansión Malfoy, ese elfo valiente, que creía en la independencia, y que ayudó (o intentó ayudar) a Harry en más de una ocasión, ese elfo pequeño, con ojos tan grandes como pelotas de tenis, ese elfo que lo idolatro siempre, no volverá.

Hedwig, su querida lechuza, blanca como la nieve y siempre fiel, también se ha marchado.

Bellatrix Lestrange, la mujer que torturó a los padres de Neville hasta la locura, la que mató a Sirius y torturó a Hermione. La mortífaga más leal de Voldemort, causante de cientos de muertes, también se ha convertido en un cuerpo sin vida.

Y los otros cientos, miles de personas que también se han ido en esta guerra, algunas que Harry ni siquiera ha llegado a conocer, otras que conoció poco. Pero todas ellas igual de importantes. Personas que murieron en esta guerra, no importa en que bando, pero que todas han dejado una huella tras sí.

Harry lo sabe, sabe que no van a volver, y que los echará de menos el resto de su vida. Sabe que los recordará siempre, y que esas heridas, provocadas por la guerra, esas heridas que se han abierto en su pecho, como un dolor agudo y permanente, no cicatrizarán.

Y a pesar de que todo ha terminado, Harry no es feliz. Porque tanto sufrimiento, tantas muertes, tanto dolor, no se desvanecen de un día para otro.

Sin embargo, está aliviado, porque ahora sabe que aunque él no haya podido evitar las muertes de todas esas personas, sí a evitado otras muertes. Ya no habrá más familias destrozadas ni corazones rotos. Ya no habrá más desesperación ni tristeza. Porque Lord Voldemort, el Señor Tenebroso, el mago oscuro más peligroso de todos los tiempos, Tom Riddle, ha caído.

Y como le había dicho Sirius tiempo atrás, las personas que queremos no se desvanecen al morir, sino que permanecen con nosotros en nuestros corazones.

* * *

_Sé que es cortito y no dice nada especial, pero me parecía que ya que escribo sobre Harry Potter, debía de hacer un homenaje a todas las personas que murieron a lo largo de los libros. He creado esta historia a modo de despedida para todos ellos, y os pido que los despidáis conmigo._

_Gracias por leer :),_

_Cris_


End file.
